Kurama
Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), better known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko), is the tailed beast previously sealed within of Konohagakure, , and before her. Background Kurama first came into being in the waning days of the life; to prevent the Ten-Tails resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra and used his Creation of All Things (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō) ability to create nine separate constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power was. Over the centuries, Kurama had gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas wherever human malice had collected and festered. At one point during the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture Kurama, but it swallowed them whole. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its chakra and power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, which caused Kurama to regurgitate them. After that event, when Contract::Madara Uchiha defected from Konoha, he used his Sharingan to control and use Kurama to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, to exact his revenge. The battle was so great that it tore the earth's surface apart and created the Valley of the End. Despite being in control of Kurama, Madara was defeated and was believed to have died. During the battle after Hashirama had gained control of the beast, his wife Mito of the Uzumaki clan, sealed Kurama within herself, becoming its first jinchūriki. Towards the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Twelve years before the start of the series, after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the seal containing Kurama within Kushina weakened as she became pregnant and gave birth to Naruto. Despite keeping her childbirth a secret, Tobi discovered their location, killed their escorts, broke the seal, and seized control of Kurama. Since Kushina survived the extraction, Tobi tried to have Kurama kill her, but Minato arrived in time to save Kushina and brought her to safety with Naruto. After that, Tobi summoned Kurama into Konoha, and ordered it to destroy the village. While Kurama went on a rampage in the village, it sensed Minato's presence and quickly fired a Tailed Beast Ball at him, but Minato was able to teleport the attack to a far off location. Kurama was eventually released from Tobi's control when Minato placed a Contract Seal on Tobi, but not before it had decimated the shinobi forces that attempted to repel it. Before Kurama could annihilate Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the beast, and later teleported it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her chakra chains to subdue the beast, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host and a threat Tobi still was to the village, came up with a different plan to give Konoha the means to combat Tobi if he should ever attack the village again. Since Minato himself couldn't fully seal Kurama as it was, he used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal its Yin chakra within the death god, before preparing the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the beast, along with its Yang chakra, within Naruto.14 Kurama realised Minato's intention and took the chance to attack Naruto when Kushina was weakened, but its attack was unsuccessful as both Minato and Kushina quickly used their own bodies to shield their child, piercing them instead. Before the sealing was complete, Kurama used its last moment of freedom to curse the pair. Appearance Although Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Out of all the tailed beasts, Kurama's form most closely relates to the Ten-Tails'. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kurama was a young cub much smaller that its present-day self, albeit still many times larger than the Sage. As time passed, Kurama's size increased exponentially to be around the same size, if not taller, as the Hokage Monument, and then later, despite shrinking a lot after having its Yin chakra sealed, it still remained a massive entity as its claw dwarfed Minato and Kushina. When Naruto separated Kurama from its chakra, its entire physique became visibly emaciated, but it later regained its healthy look after consuming a certain amount of Naruto's chakra while he was using its own. After having its cage opened by Naruto — who had assumed a new form — this is also reflected on Kurama, when Naruto transforms into it. In this form, the beast's whiskers become much thicker, and circular markings appear on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Lines also run down its spine, arms, legs and tail. Personality The Nine-Tails is sadistic, cunning, and sarcastic, but it does have a distinct sense of honor and pride, and possesses a loathing respect for Koga, Naruto and Minato. At first, the Nine-Tails wanted to kill Seireitou, but it soon realized that it shares the same fate as Seireitou as long as it is sealed within him; so it has no choice but to cooperate with Seireitou or it will die along with him. It will go to great lengths to preserve its own life, as shown when it forces its chakra into Seireitou whenever his life is in danger. Back when it was within Naruto, the Nine-Tails became angry and contemptuous at Naruto when he rejected its chakra, although this was merely the rage of missing the opportunity to usurp control over Naruto's mind and body, which would have weakened the seal. However, it will back down if Seireitou threatens to harm himself. The Nine-Tails has a deep hatred for the Uchiha clan and their Sharingan, Most likely because of the many times Madara manipulated it in the past. It even remarked that is a lot like Madara because of his power of the Sharingan. The personality of the Kyūbi drastically changes after he is tamed by Koga at the Falls of Truth. Koga and the Nine-Tails appear to be able to speak to each other in a much more relaxed state than Naruto Uzumaki and the Nine-Tails did in times past. For example, when Naruto had a conversation with the Nine-Tails, the latter was in a cage with a special seal keeping it from taking over Naruto. As Koga is one of the few people who has ever had total control over the Nine-Tails (via his Falls of Truth training), he and the Nine-Tails can talk without such restraints, with Koga even kicked back relaxing on top of its large snout. The Nine-Tails is shown to get easily annoyed with Koga's desire to become the strongest ninja in the Leaf Village; however, that is only shown in a comical light. However, despite Nine-Tails' new friendly relationship with Koga, the Nine-Tails' main goal, like in times past, remains self preservation. For example, it would more than willing to be released and destroy any threat to Koga, not really showing any care if Koga's valued comrades are around to get caught in the crossfire. However, behind the brutal appearance, the Nine-Tails is shown to have a good analytical ability as well as being extremely wise. History The Nine-Tails first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths' life; to prevent the Ten-Tailed Beast resurgence, the Sage split up its chakra into nine separate, monstrous constructs of living chakra, which would become known as the tailed beasts. Over the centuries, the Nine-Tails gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing at random to attack areas where human malice has collected and festered. Many decades ago, when Madara Uchiha defected from Konoha, he used his Mangekyō Sharingan to take control of the Nine-Tails, and used it to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, to exact his revenge. The battle was so great that it tore the earth apart and created the Valley of the End. Despite being in control of the Nine-Tails' power, Madara was defeated. Many years later, the Nine-Tails attacked Konoha. Madara denied that he had summoned it to destroy the village and claimed that the Nine-Tails' attack had been a natural occurrence. During the attack, the Nine-Tails decimated many shinobi that tried to repel it. Minato, riding atop of Gamabunta, was able to defeat the Nine-Tails by sealing it within Naruto. In the anime, it was revealed that the Nine-Tails had left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack. Kazuma collected and sealed the chakra within his own son, Sora, hoping to make use of its power for his own agenda. After Naruto's death, it was sealed inside of Koga Tensei. Abilities Being the strongest of the nine Tailed Beasts, it is safe to assume that the Nine-Tails has a great amount of power. It has a great amount of defense, shown when it blocked it's former host, Naruto's, Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan with only it's tails''Naruto'' 497, page 7, when it survived not one, but two Wind Release: RasenshurikenNaruto 497, page 11''Naruto'' 499, page 11, and finally when he resisted Naruto's Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan BarrageNaruto 499, page 9. It also has the most chakra out of all of the other Tailed Beasts. The Nine-Tails chakra is so immense, that even after Naruto, and later on Koga, took it's chakra from it, it was able to form a Menacing Ball several times larger than itself, though both times the technique crumbled as it was resealed. It has it's own version of the Menacing Ball technique; gathering blood and chakra to form a condensed sphere and then eating it before spitting it out to create a truly massive explosion. It's former host, Naruto, has also pointed out that the Nine-Tails is very fast despite it's enormous size''Naruto'' 497, page 8. Known Summoners * Contract::Madara Uchiha (Cherry) * Contract::Madara Uchiha (Kay) * Contract::Madara Uchiha (Ben) References Category:Tailed Beast